1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wireless communication networks in which wireless communication devices send information to each other and/or a host computer.
2. Description of Related Art
As advances in technology enable the development of ever-smaller wireless devices such as sensors and actuators, there has been increasing interest in self-configuring multihop wireless networks of these devices, together with additional communication devices and software. Such networks, typically known as Wireless SensorNetworks (WSNs), have a number of potential uses. For example, WSNs may be employed for automated meter reading (AMR) applications, such as for metering residential heat, electricity, or water usage. In examining the operation of WSn's some questions arise: How might data be reported from device to device within a WSN? How may data from a network of devices be accumulated and passed to devices or applications outside the WSN? What are some requirements for timely, low power communication within such WSNs? What features may be incorporated to improve system reliability? Various aspects of the invention described below relate to reporting and accumulating data in such wireless networks.